The Aftermath
by Harrypotterrocksgirl5938
Summary: This is just after the war when Katniss comes home and I don't know when I will end the Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! I worked super hard on this and I hope that you like it! So, Be nice and read, rate and review! I Love you!**

I watched Peeta's hands saw the knife slowly through the bread. There was something in his eyes, something. Even in the way he moved his hands. Loss. I thought to myself. Pain, hunger, not for food but for something more. Family. Laughter. However, I felt that he was hiding it really well. I felt like I knew him, more than anyone else on the Earth currently did. I felt that if it had been anybody else, looking into the same blue eyes, they probably wouldn't notice anything different. "Thank you Peeta. For the bread." I said softly. He had cut half of the loaf so far. He turned his head to the left, towards me, and gave me a little smile. "Anytime." He said. Somehow the way that he said it made me feel happier than I had for a very, very long time.

After breakfast, Greasy Sae and her mysterious granddaughter, packed up to go home. "Take care!" She said on her way out of the front door. "See you tonight." I said back to her. Peeta and I remained on the couch in the main Living room. We sat for awhile in a rather awkward silence. Finally, Peeta mentioned something that I think was on both of our minds. And it had been for quite a while now. "Why did you say yes?" He asked looking into my eyes with a look that I had surely seen in his eyes before. A look of curiosity, bewilderment. A look of sheer dissapointment. I relized where I had seen it before, in the first arena, back where the pain, and most of the horrible nightmares that still haunted me, had first started. He had given me that look just before the gong rang out to run to the cornuccopia to battle for food, weapons, water, and life. The memory rang out loud and clear in my mind. I hated to think about the Hunger games. In that moment, with that look, he had distracted me and kept me from retieving my beautiful bow and my beautiful silver sheath of arrows. I didn't have to ask what he had meant by that question. "Because." I said not sure myself. I thought about it, and what was going through my head in that exact moment. The moment that I had casted my vote. "Because, I wanted to get back at all of the horrible Capitol people for being so, so disgusting." I couldn't think of another word to use. In fact, I am not not sure that there is a better word to explain it. "I wanted them to have a taste of their own medicine. The worst, most disgusting, bitter, horrible medicine that there is in the world. Watching your very own kids get killed on national televison, and see no one feel remorse. To have no one say how sorry they are for your loss. They just compliment you on your outfits." I felt red hot. "So?" Peeta said questioningly. To that, I didn't know what to say. My mouth hung open. I was pretty much inviting flies in to my mouth. "So?" I said back at him. "So?" I was really, really mad. "So, just because inncocent Capitol people, who don't know any better, whatch a show that has been _required _by the government, you think that we should just make _their _kids go to the arena?" He looked, prabably even more mad than I did. "Their kids are innocent Katniss. Just like ours were. So why should we treat them like crap? Haven't you ever heard the old saying 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'?"

Peeta had a point. A very valid, solid point. "I guess that you do have a point." I said softly. "Besides," I said. "Prim wouldn't have wanted it either." I got up from my spot on the couch and started toward the stairs. I had my left foot on the forst step when Peeta spoke again. "Come here." He said with a slight smile. I couldn't resist. His smile is like, like when My father would sing to the Mockingjays, and the Mockingjays coulln't help but sing. That is pretty much what Peeta's smile is to me. I walked over to the black leather couch and sat down next to him. _Close_ to him. He kissed me on the forehead and said something that made my whole body spread with warmth. I don't care if you don't love me, or if you don't love me in the way that I love you. But _I_ love _you_ Katniss Everdeen. No matter what you say. Even if the things you do say are terribly ridiculous!" We both gave a little laugh.

` Peeta had spent the reat of the day baking, then finishing up the roses in the front, and then, baking again. He baked all day. He baked breads that I had never even heard of before. He had been at my house all day because I didn't want to be alone anymore. In fact, I couldn't stand to be alone anymore. The thoughts were just all to haunting. I had spent a lot of the day hunting, while peeta baked. That night a Greasy say walked in with her mysterious granddaughter once more, I said, "Hey, Greasy Sae!"

"Hey." She said back to me. She was about to make her way to the kitchen when I stopped her. "Ummm, do you mind if _I_ cook tonight?" I asked her hopefully. "You could join Peeta and I _of course_."

"Sure!" She said enthousiastically. Less work for me! She plopped herself down on the table and then turned on the television. Ever since the war, district 3, probably mostly Beetee with all of his experience, has been a ton more shows. There was the news of course which, I liked to veer away from. They, and other channels, mostly played footage from the war, but sometimes they would dwell on happier things. Like new hospitals and the fact that we could now travel to other districts as we pleased.

Then there were the fake shows, or as they called them some time ago, "Sitcoms". They were pretty funny sometimes, but sometimes they just consisted of a bunch of district people craking jokes that made no sense at all or, were only humerous if you were from a specific district.

I tended to stay away from the T.V. though. I thoght that it was sometimes, kind of a waste of time. I preferred hunting and cooking.

That night we had fish stew and strawberries, and bread. It was the dinner that I never got to eat, on the night of the first reaping. It brought back some bad memories, but, I couldn't help but crave it, and, It was the only thing that I could think to make with the collection from that day.

That night, After Greasy Sae and Mystery Granddaughter had left, Peeta and a I cleaned up. We didn't really have much to talk about, considering the fact that we _both_ didn't want to bring back any bad memories whatsoever. That was beyond hard though. Everywhere I looked, there was usually a bad memory associated with whatever I was looking at. So we talked about little things like how nice the weather was today and how delicious dinner was. But, we weren't fooling anybody. The m=bad memories were still there.

I had asked Peeta if I could stay at his house that night. Even though Snow was dead and the war was over, the whole rose in my room idea still kind of creeped me out. His house was pretty much the same as mine. In Fact, It was almost identical. It was kind of strange to think that this was my first time entering any of Peeta's houses. Ever. I crawled into the big bed with him and I drifted of into a peacful sleep. For around 44 minutes.

**Ta da!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you like this chapter Too!**

I was back at the reaping. On the train. Back in the arena. Back in district 11, watching Rue's and Thresh's families. Seeing the old man giving me the signature district 12 hand gesture. Hearing him get shot. Being back at the Quarter Quell Arena. In district 13. Seeing Peeta thrashing around. Calling me a Mutt. Being back in the capital. Fighting. And finally watching prim, catch on fire, just before I did Myself.

Before I knew it, _I_ was the one thrashing around. I was under the sheets and blankets, far from the position that I had fallen asleep in. I must've woken Peeta up by the sound of, probably my screeches, and my thrashing around.

I sat up and started to cry. I was crying, probably the hardest that I had in a pretty long time. Now that I've had all of the things that have gone wrong in the past year and a half on my mind. Peeta had his hand on my back. "More nightmares?" He said. "Yes!" I managed to choke the one word, and to nod my head a few times. "I am _so_ sorry that I woke you up!" I managed to get out in between sobs. "Oh, no!" he said to me. "You didn't wake me up! I was having nightmares too! Just like you!" I looked up at him. "Do you promise?" I said, kind of childishly. "Of course." He said.

I glanced over at the clock on the wall that I could see from the light that I had wanted to leave on in the hallway. I didn't want to be in complete darkness. The clock said that it was about 4:00 in the morning. "I will _not_ be able to get back to sleep." I said. "Yeah, me neither." Said Peeta back to me. "Hey, Peeta?" I whispered very quietly. Surprisingly he heard me. I did not think that he did. "Yeah?" He said back to me. "I don't think that I can do this anymore." I was clearly having an episode. "What?" He asked. "I don't really know." I replied. "Just _this._ Just _life_." He now had his whole arm around me. "You _can_ do it!" He said encouragingly. "You know why?" I didn't really know where he was going with this. "Why?" I said back to him. He smiled "Because you are Katniss Everdeen. The woman that I love. You have done so many things in your life. You have done so many things in just this past, what? Year and a half? It seems like way longer!" We both gave a little laugh, because we both knew that that was true. "Anyway, my point is, is that you can do anything. Even if you don't really set your mind to it. Besides. You will always, _always_, have the boy with the bread, to help you out if you ever need it!" I felt sooooooo much better at his words.

"I love you sooo, much!" I said. Both of his arms were now around me. "I love you sooo much too!" We kissed. It was a small, average everyday kiss at first, but then we leaned in again and we kissed like I hadn't kissed him since the Quarter Quell arena. I felt amazing inside. I now _knew _that _I_ could do it. I knew that with all of my mind, my heart and my soul. I also knew that I loved Peeta Mellark with all of my mind heart and soul, and I would never, ever let him go ever again.

**Okay so guys, I am sooo sorry about all of the errors in the last chapter! I was up until 2:00 in the morning working on it! So I am sorry about the errors. Also if there are any other errors that I did not catch while writing this chapter, I am sorry about those ones too! So, please read, rate, and reply! Thank You!**


End file.
